The Tragedy
by doramatikku
Summary: The news reports say that the rich boy was kidnapped. They also say that he's most likely dead. And Sora knows just where he is.


Title: The Tragedy of Riku and Sora  
Challenge: Dead Lover  
Disclaimer: KH belongs to Square Enix and Disney.

Someone kidnapped the rich boy. The police say that his body is still missing, but's obvious that he's dead.

Sora turned off the television, and his hands rubbed away at his temples, massaging the veins with such force that when he stopped, he was sure that there was now a dent on each side of his head. Just watching the news flash over and over again gave him a headache, and along with the restless past couple of nights, Sora could very well fall over dead with exhaustion. A deep sleep would have been bliss, but he would not permit himself to rest; no, not after what he had done.

Sighing, he stumbled through the mess that had become his apartment, staggering through the empty wine bottles and pieces of clothes thrown on the floor, and soon he made his way to his room, where the cool air of the air conditioner blasted his face and the sound of the blaring machine hummed into a low drone within his ears.

Stripping down to his undergarments, Sora crawled into his small twin-sized bed, next to the cold body that lay in his bed. His fingers raked through Riku's silver hair, feeling the stiff strands of hair fall through the slips of his fingers, as he then placed gentle kisses on the crown of Riku's head. But Sora became disillusioned as Riku lay there, still and unmoving, because he realized then that Riku was never going to move, that Riku was never going to be able to kiss him again, nor was the boy going to ever cry out his name when Sora desecrated him in the middle of the night.

Riku was dead, he had been this way for the past two days.

At first, Sora was in denial. He would kiss Riku's cold lips, pretending they were still warm and moist, and he would hug him with both arms.But Riku never moved, nor did his lips move, nor did his hands wrap themselves around Sora's waist.

It took a couple of hours for Sora to realize that Riku was dead.

Sora had met Riku at school, during a peer counseling assignment. And though initially the teachers had sent him to this program to work out his inner frustrations, it was Riku who needed him. Riku had nothing to worry about, his life was nearly perfect, but that was his problem with it. No one truly loved him, everyone left him alone, in fear that they would taint him with their very own imperfections. Love was never a real emotion for Riku.

But something about the boy roused Sora's attention. Though there was an age difference of four years (with Sora being the junior), Sora felt as though Riku was the person at the other end of his destined string, the person that he was meant to love.

Their status separated them in the eyes of society. Riku was too much of a gem to be tainted by Sora's lowly presence, society reminded him of that. Riku's father would threaten to physically remove Sora if he ever came into contact with Riku again, and Riku's mother once came after him with a bat when she found him and Riku in the basement. That's what led up Riku and Sora running away to this abandoned apartment.

He lay there now, next to Riku, whose body was still covered in blood, and he thought of the events that led up to this. Sora didn't know that Riku was ill, if he did, then he never would have suggested that Riku run away to this abandoned apartment with him. But Riku never told him anything about being sick or needing medication.

If only he knew, then maybe Riku would be alive.

The moment Riku started having his seizure, Sora was scared. It had never happened before whenever the two were together, but when Sora felt Riku violently jerk, when he saw Riku's eyes roll up to the back of his head, he knew something was wrong.

"Riku, what's happening? Riku!" He had cried out, his hands gripping at Riku's bare shoulders and shaking him, begging him to hang on long enough for him to figure out what to do. But Riku continued to shake, his arms clutching on to the bed sheets as his pores were drenched in sweat.

Then as suddenly as the fits had come, it stopped, leaving Riku nearly breathless, his shallow breathing coming at irregular intervals until it stopped all together. And like that, he was gone.

Sora started to perform CPR, though somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew it was useless. Riku was already gone.

Countless hours had passed, and all he could do was lie there, with his arm wrapped around Riku's corpse, watching as his body slowly lost all color. The rose flush of Riku's cheeks were replaced by a haunting blue, and his skin lost it's golden tint and paled until a spider web of veins were drawn all over his face.

The news report said that the boy who had been missing for the past two days is dead. The boy, whose name was finally released today, was suffering from a disease that gave him convulsions, and if he didn't take his medication, those convulsions would kill him. The boy's father was a stout man who owned the city's largest (and wealthiest) bank, and during the press conference concerning the whereabouts of his son, he broke down in tears and cried, but Sora knew those tears were fake.

No one missed Riku; he was always the quiet rich boy who no one (not even his parents) paid attention to because he was perfect. The only person who truly missed Riku was Sora, and he was the one who killed him.

It wouldn't be long before the authorities find him, the energy usage from a supposedly abandoned apartment would rouse suspicions. But when the police would finally hunt him down, Sora would be long gone, gone away with Riku.

Short story, therefore I won't continue it. If I can dig up the original version, you lovely readers can read all the details that I had to delete in this version:D


End file.
